To Be Normal
by AnomalyLady
Summary: Harry Potter had always wished to be normal but no matter how hard he tried, it was simply not to be. Now that puberty is knocking on his door, the Wizarding World is about to find out just how different their savior really is. SLASH, INTERSEX, and more...
1. Prologue

To Be Normal

Prologue

_-Late evening June 21__st__ 1994-_

Petunia Dursley sat quietly in her pristine kitchen, her fingers tapped impatiently on the table as she glared at the clock on the wall opposite to her. She was loathed to have had to invite _that _man to her home but thankfully he'd agreed to meet with her late at night when no one, especially her husband and son, would ever know he had been there.

She didn't care what that man would try to argue, the freak would be leaving this summer and never come back. She didn't care where to, it didn't matter if it had nowhere to go; it would be gone from her home before the week was out and that was final. She had waited long enough, had even kept it's secret to herself but soon that wouldn't matter. She knew that soon, surely before the summer was done, it would be impossible to hide just how much of a freak it was.

There was a gentle knock on the front door, and Petunia pushed out a calming breath. The heels of her house shoes clicked quickly as she marched to the front door, seemingly ready to go to war.

Upon opening the door, she couldn't help her face from pinching in disgust. Even when they weren't in their own world they couldn't be bothered to dress like normal people. "You…" She stated venomously.

"Good evening Petunia, I must say, I was rather surprised by your letter. But never the less I am here. What was it you wanted to discuss my dear?" Albus Dumbledore greeted the sour woman warmly, despite her obvious animosity.

"I am not your _dear_, now come in before one of the neighbors sees you." Petunia sneered at the old wizard before moving aside to let him in, once he'd passed her she took a quick glance outside to reassure herself that no one had seen her invite a strange old man into her home late at night. Her reputation would be in ruins.

"Follow me." The lanky woman moved passed the older man, making sure to leave as much room as possible between them. She led them to the kitchen, where she promptly sat in her usual seat.

"You have a lovely home Petunia, tell me how is Harry?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly as he joined her at the kitchen table. He was curious about how Harry was dealing with the events that had taken place at the end of term. It had only been two weeks after all since he and Miss Granger had turned back time to save Sirius from a fate worse than death. The fact that Petunia had gone through the trouble of contacting him after she had demanded he stay out of their lives in exchange for looking after the boy did not bode well.

"You have to take it back, the freak can no longer stay with us." Petunia stated sharply, she held her head high making it clear that she would not waver on the matter.

Albus drew in quick shocked breath, he was well aware that the Dursleys held little love for Harry but he had never imagined something like this. It took considerable effort not to lose his temper, which spoke a great deal of how her words upset him. "Now, Petunia… I know you've always been… upset with myself and your sister for your inability to join her in the Magical world. But to speak of Harry in such a way is no excuse."

"That _boy_ is a freak!" She hissed, "A bigger freak even than my sister ever was!" Petunia glared at the old man hatefully, she would never want to take part in that freakish world. "I'm not surprise she kept it a secret, you obviously don't know just how _wrong_ that child is. I've hidden it for long enough but soon I won't be able to. The whole world will see just how much of freak it is. It _can't_ stay here!" She spat, feeling a strange sense of relief from finally being able to unload her burden.

Albus paled under his voluminous beard, he was completely unaware of any secret Lily could have kept in regards to Harry.

Petunia felt a great deal pleasure at the obvious confusion on the old man's wrinkled face. "I knew it! Perfect Lily wasn't so perfect! Her spawn brought her so much shame she must have hidden the truth from all the other freaks." She snorted, folding her arms in triumph. "That _boy_ was never a boy!"

"Excuse me?" Albus shed all pretence of knowing what was going on, he was now thoroughly confused and his curiosity over wanting to know just what Petunia was talking about overrode his anger at the way she was speaking of Lily and her child.

Petunia's face reddened briefly, though she felt pride at bringing the old man's world down around his ears, she had also wished he would have already known, thus sparring her the indignity of having to explain. "_It_ is neither a boy, nor a girl! I discovered this the first time I was forced to change the whelp's nappy…"

Aging blue eyes blinked owlishly behind their spectacles before understanding came to them. "You mean to say that Harry is a hermaphrodite?" Albus stated calmly, yes this was indeed a surprise but he did not understand what the problem was. True it wasn't a very common condition amongst both Muggles and Magicals but it wasn't unheard of. And thankfully, most magical children escaped many of the struggles Muggle children often faced.

In fact, though he was sure Harry would not be pleased to hear this, this revelation would no doubt add to the _boy's _fame. He would have to speak with Harry very soon, a lot would be changing for the child. This thought led him to a serious worry however.

"Does Harry know what his condition is, what it will mean for the future?"

Petunia sneered; of course the old fool wouldn't see just how much of a freak her sister's child was. Birds of feather after all…

"It knows exactly what it is, a _freak!_ And it won't be able to hide that for much longer. Oh, I've seen the signs. It may have a… shaft," Petunia bit out uncomfortably. "But there are no bullocks, it'll have the bleeds soon no doubt. The only thing hiding it's growing buds are Dudley's old shirts which we've generously allowed him to keep." She hoped this would get her point across. It would only be a matter of time, a very short amount of time at that, before it became plain for everyone to see that the Potter spawn was beyond abnormal.

Dumbledore sighed with great disappointment… He had hoped that Petunia had let go of her bitterness upon the loss of her sister and having a family of her own. After all, she had accepted to look after the child to begin with… It seemed he had been greatly mistaken. The wards he had keyed to Lily's last remaining relative were not worth the pain she was causing the child she had been meant to care for, to protect.

"Very well, Petunia. You shall have your wish, though I must say that I pity you and your family. Harry is wonderful child, full of love, loyalty and great compassion. It truly is a miracle that he did not turn bitter and cold under your supervision." He ignored the woman's indignant spluttering, rising from his seat slowly. "As it is late, I will not rouse Harry from sleep, instead I will come back tomorrow evening to pick him up. Fear not Mrs. Dursley, you will _not_ be seeing Harry again. Good night."

"Good riddance! Why I even agreed to keep it instead of drowning the thing is beyond me!" Petunia huffed while she escorted the old man out of her soon to be freak free home. The relief she felt at finally being free from such a burden permitted her to ignore the sad look the old wizard gave her.

She didn't care what the old freak thought of her. She was normal, her husband and son were perfectly normal, pleasant people. Her life would be perfect when the last reminder of the stain her sister had been on that normality would be gone from her life for good.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

This is an older story and already has several chapters posted on other sites (under a diff. pseud). I decided to modify it for FF since the original has graphic sexual content, this version will not have that but there will be some smexy time. If you're interested in the dirty version PM me and I'll send you the link. Not sure how long it will take to edit and post the current chapters, maybe a few days but after that I'm unsure what my posting schedule will be like as I'm very busy.


	2. Chapter 1 -Dreams-

To Be Normal

Chapter 1

-Dreams-

_Harry walked down the empty corridor, he knew he was somewhere inside Hogwarts but where exactly he couldn't tell. He studied the paintings and the architecture for clues but for some reason everything looked out of focus. Taking off his glasses and looking down to grab the bottom hem of his shirt in order to clean the lenses he gasped in shock at the sight of his exposed legs. What the bloody hell was he doing walking around the school in a bloody skirt!_

_Cleaning off his glasses was forgotten, the horror he felt at his attire dismissing all other thoughts. He pulled at the bottom of the skirt, desperate to hide his thighs but this only caused the offending garment to slide lower off his hips. The cool breeze suddenly brushing against his lower back stopped all movements and Harry was sure he was now hyperventilating…_

_He was also sure the skirt was shorter than the school issued ones, and the shirt was smaller and tighter than he felt it had any right to be. Adding to his ever growing panic, his school tie was resting between a pair of breasts; they were small but there was no denying they were there._

_Harry felt tears prickle in his eyes, somehow his secret was out and he'd been relegated to wear the girls' uniform. Unable to stamp down his curiosity, he checked the corridor to make sure he was still alone and lifted the skirt up just high enough to slide his other hand to his crotch. He couldn't help the sigh of relief when he felt his prick was still there, freak he may be but he wasn't sure he'd be able to deal well with missing a crucial part of his anatomy. _

_He was so deep in thought that he never noticed that he was no longer alone; a yelp of surprise escaping him as he felt one pair of hands clasp over his mouth while another set dragged him out of the bright corridor into a shadowed alcove. Harry struggle against his abductors with all his strength but he was no match against the obviously larger and stronger strangers. _

_He had been about to try to bite onto one of the large hands covering his mouth when he heard an all too familiar chuckle, his eyes narrowed in anger; he should have known._

"_Now, now Harry. No need for hysterics~" It was one of the Weasley twins, but as it was dark, Harry was unable to identify which one._

"_Ya, Harry. Don't you trust us~" The twin behind him, the one that had been clamping his mouth shut, teased._

"_That hurts." They chimed together._

_Neither of the older boys let go of Harry, though his mouth was now free. The twin facing him held on tightly to his hips, while the other snaked his arms just below Harry's small breasts causing the younger teen to stiffen._

"_What are you two playing at? S You scared the day lights out of me!" He accused, trying to wiggle himself free to no avail._

"_Why didn't you tell us Harry?" The boy facing him asked, feigning hurt._

"_We could've have helped, you know." The other whispered and Harry shivered has warm breath ghosted over his ear and down his neck._

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry tried to sound firm but as the hands on his hips had started to rub slow circles on them, occasionally lifting his shirt up and brushing against his bare skin, he felt his knees go weak and his temperature rise._

"_Harry, Harry." The twins tutted in unison._

"_We just want to help Harry~" Harry decided that the twin facing him was Fred, it was easier to keep track of them this way, especially when they spoke like this._

"_Will you let us help you Harry?" George asked huskily._

_Harry felt the heat rise up to his ears and the familiar tightening in his groin. He shut his eyes, trying to will his growing erection away but gasped loudly when George's hands moved up to cup his breasts. _

"_W-what are you doing?" Harry's voice quaked while Fred's large hands moved down hips, over the too short skirt and glided onto his bare thighs._

"_We like you Harry~" Fred answered, leaning down to lay gentle kisses on Harry's exposed neck._

"_Will you let us take care of you?" George asked before taking Harry's left earlobe in his mouth._

_Harry's breath came in quick short bursts; he knew his brain wasn't really working properly, his hormones having gone through the roof under the twins' talented teasing. His small cock had grown incredibly hard and was straining and twitching against his pants, moisture had begun leaking from his hole – he refused to use the V word or any other feminine variation for his female anatomy- quickly soaking the area between his legs._

_He groaned and whimpered; Fred had moved from caressing his thighs to kneading his arse, each large hand easily palming each globe of muscle. George for his part had latched on to Harry's neck, loosened his tie and was now very slowly undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt._

"_Fred, George?" Harry asked between panting breaths. He fancied them, had for a good while now but he had never imagined they'd be able to see past his freakishness… He wanted them, wanted this. It felt so good, the warm hands touching, the hot mouth on his neck._

"_Will you let us, Harry?" They asked again in perfect unison, their already deep voices pitching lower with lust._

"_Gods, yes!" Harry burst out, gasping again when George rip his shirt open, exposing pale flushed flesh, his small breasts bouncing slightly._

_Moans, groans and muttered intelligible words filled the alcove as the three teens frantically rubbed and pulled at each other…_

_June 22 –Morning-_

Harry shot up, gasping for breaths. His chest heaved desperately trying to draw in as much precious oxygen as possible. His body trembled and he blinked blindly, a shaky hand reaching for his glasses. Finally after a few moments the fog began to clear and Harry was able to think coherently.

He was on his rickety cot, in his dingy room back at the Dursleys. The whole thing had been just a dream and Harry felt his face heat up in embarrassment, he could feel the rapidly cooling patch at the front of his boxers and the telltale dampness between his legs.

He groaned…

This wasn't his first wet dream by a long shot or even his first time dreaming about him being at the centre of a delicious Weasley Twins sandwich but he had never dreamed of wearing the girls' school uniform before… Harry had a random thought that maybe it was simply a bad influence from the dirty mags he'd filched from his cousin but he doubted it. In fact, he was pretty sure the beginning of his dream had come from his growing fear that his body had started to change near the end of last term and he dreaded what that would mean for him.

Shooting a dirty look at his still beeping alarm clock, Harry leaned over to shut it off. It was six am and it was time for him to get his morning _chores_ started. First he gingerly removed his boxers, choosing to hide the incriminating evidence in his school trunk –he would sneak into the bathroom sometime tonight to clean them up- and quickly rushed out with some clean clothes to the bathroom for a cold wash down at the sink. He wasn't allowed to use the shower and was forced to make due with a ratty cloth, a bar of cheap hand soap, and a single sink full of cold water. It sucked but he was used to it after all these years and didn't waste any time.

Ten minutes later saw Harry washed and dressed, quietly making his way down the stairs to cook breakfast. However upon reaching the kitchen he stopped short, a very confused look spreading across his face.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry whispered, thoroughly gobsmacked by the site that greeted him.

Petunia Dursley had already started breakfast; a task usually reserved for Harry during the summer holidays. She was humming a pleasant tune, all the while seeming to be dancing on air in her kitchen.

The usually sour woman stopped her odd behavior as her named was called. "Oh, it's you…" She sneered.

Harry was at least relieved that whatever was going on, his aunt wasn't treating him any different.

"Umm… I thought-" Harry started but was halted by aunt.

"You'll not be cooking any longer _Freak_." She smiled in what Harry could only describe as deranged and slightly manic way. "You're leaving. For good!" Petunia sniffed proudly, "I told that senile Headmaster of yours just what you were." This time her smile grew larger at seeing Harry's destroyed expression.

Harry felt like his heart had dropped, tears welled up in his eyes and his fist clenched tightly.

"If you'll believe it, he didn't seem bothered in the least." Petunia continued, revelling in Harry's depression. "He's coming to pick you up this evening. Go pack your things and stay in your room until he shows up. Make a sound, take anything that isn't yours and I'll tell Vernon just what you are when he gets in early today. You can expect a proper beating if it comes to that."

Harry stared at his aunt numbly in a state of ambivalence; he was beyond happy that Dumbledore would be coming to take him away from the Dursleys permanently but at the same time his secret had been revealed…

"Did you hear me _Freak_?" Petunia glared at her nephew, her arms crossing, spatula still in hand.

"Yes, aunt Petunia." Without another word, Harry spun around as quickly as he could and rushed up to his room, taking the stairs two at a time.

He was leaving his prison, not only early but from what Petunia had said he wouldn't be coming back. Ever. Maybe he could write to Ron and Hermione while he waited for the Headmaster. He didn't much care where he'd be going but hoped he'd get to return to the Burrow… And as for his secret, well he'd just have to find a way to get Dumbledore to agree to not tell anyone, easy right?

_Right…?_


	3. Chapter 2 -Flight-

_Warning: this chapter is a little rough near the end but don't worry everything will be fine._

To Be Normal

Chapter 2

-Flight-

_-Morning, June 22 1994- _

Harry watched Hedwig fly off into the distance, waiting until he couldn't see her anymore before he turned to study his room.

He'd written to Ron and Hermione, telling them the good news despite not knowing where he'd be going. Harry had also asked Ron to look after his owl for him until things were sorted out with Dumbledore; of course he also made sure to convey his hopes about staying at the Burrow or at the very least that they would see each other soon.

Now all he had to do was pack all of his things and wait the day away until Dumbledore came to fetch him sometime in the evening.

It sounded easier said than done however. Sure, he had very few possessions to begin with and as it had only been two weeks since he'd arrived at the Dursleys', his belongings really hadn't had a chance to migrate far out of his trunk yet compared to the summers before.

No, the hard part, Harry had no doubt, would be the waiting. Maybe if he took his time packing he could draw out the wait but honestly it wasn't likely to happen. Leaving this place couldn't come fast enough.

Harry started by gathering his clothes in a large jumble, he spent enough time cleaning up after his relatives that being messy was his way of distancing himself from feeling like a house elf… He pried the trunk lid with his foot and unceremoniously dumped the pile of wrinkled clothes on top of his school things.

He did pause briefly and flushed had the thought of the soiled boxers now hidden under what he'd just put in… This in turn brought about flashes of last night's dream and it took a lot of control to push those thoughts away. No matter how much Harry wished he could lose himself in them.

He doubted there would be a chance for him to clean the boxers now. He chewed at his lower lip. Was it worth the risk? He had no idea where he'd be going; would he be able to do his own laundry? Harry's stomach churned in horror at the thought of Mrs. Weasley washing his things…

Maybe he could just bin them?

Harry shook himself out of his embarrassing thoughts; he'd worry about it later, for now he had to finish packing his things.

The walls were next, he didn't have much there either but a few drawings and posters had snuck their way onto the dull surfaces over the last few summers and had miraculously survived. It's not like his relatives ever came into his room, no doubt worried they would inadvertently become infected by his freakishness merely by stepping over the threshold.

Lastly came the few things he'd hidden under the trick floor board. As much as he had been surprised (and happy) that he'd been allowed to keep his trunk in his room, he hadn't been willing to chance his more precious items and the small food store he'd brought from school.

If Harry thought his room had been depressing before, it was even more so now. It truly hit him just how little he had, the fact that this really wasn't his home. Standing there in the middle of the barren room with its peeling paint, scratched floors, the sad excuse for a bed covered with thread bare blankets...

_Living on the run with Sirius would have been more comfortable… _

Harry snorted at the thought. It truly spoke of how much he hated his life with his relatives that he had jumped at the idea of living with a veritable stranger. He barely knew the man… And no matter his innocence, his godfather had spent 12 years in prison with only the Dementors and crazed criminals for company.

Harry suppressed a shiver at the thought of the vile creatures and he sincerely hoped he would never have to see one of those… _things_… ever again.

Harry dejectedly made his way to his cot and flopped down to stare at the spackled ceiling. Would Sirius even want him if he found out the truth about Harry's _condition_…?

Why did Petunia have to tell Dumbledore about his secret? That was the one thing the both of them had ever seen eye to eye on; no one could ever know about what he really was.

It didn't matter that he had magic… He was already so different from everyone else in his own world; he didn't need another thing on top of it. He could just see the headlines for the Prophet: Boy-Who-Lived really a girl! Or some such nonsense…The media would have field day.

And god his dorm mates! He doubted Neville or Dean would say much but Seamus and Ron had horrible tempers and always spoke before they thought. It was the main reason why he kept the fact that he preferred blokes to himself.

Harry lost track of time as his thoughts cycled endlessly on the possibilities his future held should the Headmaster reveal his secret. Each scenario getting progressively worse than the one before it. In fact, Harry had become so consumed by the dreadful things his mind supplied he never heard the knock on his door. He certainly didn't hear the creaking of hinges as his cousin opened the door.

"Oi! Freak!" Dudley called out angrily causing Harry to bolt upright in his cot.

Harry's heart pounded loudly in his ears as he stared at Dudley in confusion. "What do you want?" It was the best thing he could think of saying. Dudley never came into his room. Never. So watching the offensively large teen standing there despite the obvious fact the he didn't want to be, was rather strange. And wrong.

"Mum says you have to leave my old clothes here." Dudley pronounced with a smirk, his posture becoming more confident as he towered over Harry.

"Umm… what?" What the hell? What was he supposed to wear then? He couldn't very well go traipsing about starkers… Aside from the fact that it was insane, it would reveal his condition. Harry's pulse picked up once more in fear; it seemed his aunt was determined to make his final hours at number 4 as worse as she could possibly make them.

"You heard me Potter. Mum said you have your freak school clothes to wear so you don't need my clothes as well." Dudley attempted to fold his ample arms across his chest but it wasn't an easy task to achieve thus robbing him of the intimidating image he tried to present.

Harry couldn't help but roll eyes. _Nutters, the lot of them_. It wasn't much of hardship to give back Dudley's old cast offs anyway. His school clothes would fit him much better as well. Now that he wouldn't have to worry about the Dursleys finding out he had his own money, buying new clothes would actually be a possibility.

"Fine." Harry agreed with a sigh. Pretending to be put out about the fact, all the while he starred off into nothing, thinking of all the things he'd need to purchase, the how and when…

"I haven't all got all day Potter, hurry up!" Dudley ground out pulling Harry out of musing.

Harry grunted in response and glared at his cousin before going to his trunk. A smirk played across his lips when he caught Dudley flinch at the sight of his school things. As Harry began to pull out the clothes to fold, he frowned noticing the miniature whale was still standing in his room.

"I'll bring them down when I'm done." Harry knew his cousin was thick but did he have to just stand there.

"Mum said I had to stay and make sure you didn't steal anything." By the tone it was obvious that Dudley was just as against the idea as Harry but for once had actually folded to his mother's wishes.

Harry didn't bother arguing. This was his last few hours; he could suffer through Dudley watching him fold ratty hand-me-downs.

"God! Hurry up Freak my mates are waiting for me!" Harry thought Dudley whined like a wounded wildebeest.

It was hard to smother the snicker but Harry managed it. It had only taken five minutes to get the task done but to both teens that had felt like the longest five minutes of day. Harry turned and gave Dudley a pointed look.

"Well I've got to change…" Harry tried to sound uncaring but felt his stomach tightened nonetheless.

"Mum said-" Dudley started but Harry interrupted.

"I don't care what your mummy said Dudley! You're not watching me change you pervert!" _Ah_! Harry thought in triumph. No way would Dudley stay after this, no matter what Petunia said.

Dudley's face quickly turned red and his knuckles cracked loudly in anger. Harry's happy thoughts at getting one up on his cousin were quickly squashed down and he couldn't help but notice just how much Dudley resembled Vernon in that moment.

"Listen you little freak! I don't want to be here but mum promised me a new computer for this, so if I have to strip you myself Potter I will and I'll make sure it hurts!" Dudley had quickly closed the gap between them and fisted the front of Harry's shirt in his meaty fist, shaking the smaller teen to make his point.

Harry drew a sharp breath in as Dudley's fist connected to his chest and his eyes grew wide in fear. He hoped dearly that his cousin was too angry and too stupid to notice just what it was that his hands had inadvertently connected with.

Unfortunately, hope was not on Harry's side today it seemed.

Dudley stilled, his pig-like face scrunching up as his brain seemed to struggle through what his hands were telling him lay underneath the too-large shirt.

"Bloody hell Potter! Are those tits?!" Dudley's morbid curiosity got the better him, his fear of touching the freak in any way other than a sound trashing took a back seat. His fists uncurled and made to grope the chest in front of him.

Harry used his cousin's surprise and pushed the much larger teen away from him with all his strength. It worked just in time too, much to Harry's relief and horror as he realised Dudley had been in the process of trying to cop a feel. The only thing that stopped Harry from vomiting in disgust was his fear and anger.

"The fuck Dudley!?" Harry cursed as he folded his arms protectively across his chest. It was hard enough living with the fact that he had been growing breasts, and he thanked Merlin that so far they remained small and easy to hide but there was no way he was going to let Dudley, of all people, feel him up.

He'd gladly take a beating, hell, he'd let Malfoy touch him like that before Dudley… He couldn't finish the thought as he felt bile rise in his throat, it was just too gross to even contemplate.

"You're a bigger freak than I thought Potter!" Dudley was so fascinated he didn't even register the fact that his cousin had actually managed to push him back. He loved boobs… Small, big, it didn't matter. Mind, he had no idea blokes could get breast like that. Maybe it was a mag… he couldn't even think that word… He grinned viciously.

Dudley had been glad when his mum had announced that the Freak was leaving and never coming back. He would get his second bedroom back and he wouldn't have to worry about growing another tail… or worse. This was why he'd fought so hard not to have to come into the Freak's room just to make sure the little shit did as he was told. But now, well now, it seemed he could humiliate the Freak some more before it left.

"You a girl then, Potter?" Dudley goaded. "Well go on then, let's see 'em!"

"Fuck you Dudley! Get out!" Harry backed himself further away, his mind racing trying to find an escape route. No way was he waiting the rest of the afternoon here now. No, he'd wait in the park or something for Dumbledore.

"I'll tell mum you stole my clothes and when dad gets home in an hour you'll get the worse beating of your freaky little life!" Dudley squinted his beady piggy eyes and reached for Harry's shirt, intent on getting a look. Harry had always been quick but Dudley had been working hard on his reflexes for boxing and managed to catch a small piece of the collar and it tore down.

Harry stopped briefly in shock at the sound of fabric tearing. "NO!" He felt the draft and knew he was exposed. His eyes prickled with unshed tears but his anger rose like it never had before. "NO!" Harry screamed at his cousin again with all his might as he grabbed at the ripped edges of the cotton to cover himself.

The air in his room picked up and the smell of ozone became noticeable despite the windows being closed and the weather outside being perfectly still and sunny.

Dudley stood there gobsmacked. He'd gotten a peak; he had no doubt in his mind that his cousin was somehow sporting a pair of small perky tits but now he was frozen in fear. The murderous glare the small teen was pinning him with made it difficult for him to swallow. He remembered all too clearly the Aunt Marge incident from last year… God he hoped he didn't get another tail… No boobs were worth that.

Harry's breathes came in ragged and fast. He circled widely around his attacker –because that's what his cousin was now- and went to his trunk. He never took his eyes away from the other boy as he blindly reached for a new top, he didn't care what kind. He ended up with one his Weasley jumpers and didn't care that it was summer as he roughly pulled it over his head, keeping the tattered remains of the shirt underneath.

Finally he pulled his wand out; he should never have put it away in the first place. He pointed it firmly towards Dudley and backed out of the room with his trunk gripped in his other hand.

In an all too familiar scene; as soon as Harry had cleared the doorway he sped down the corridor, he ran down the stairs so quickly he nearly fell on his arse but he couldn't get away fast enough. He ignored Petunia's shouts as he reached the front door and bolted out of the house, not once looking back.

Harry didn't stop at the side walk; he kept running until he reached the small park he usually escaped to. Only then did he allow himself the chance to calm down somewhat. He was still shaking all over, in anger or fear he wasn't sure but he didn't think it mattered much. What had almost happened was worse than anything else he'd ever experienced before.

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks now but it was mostly from relief. He'd escaped, he hadn't frozen, and he hadn't even really lost control over his magic despite coming close. The Ministry wouldn't be after him about anything at least.

He sat on his trunk and took deep steadying breaths, once he felt calm enough he wiped the tears off his face and glanced down at his watch. It was only noon… Harry couldn't help but groan; he had hours yet to wait. Well, there was nothing for it; he'd have to wait it out. However there was no way he'd wait here in the open.

A quick glance about and Harry spotted some large bushes near the edge of the park and the sidewalk. He could hide himself and his trunk under his invisibility cloak while watching for signs of the Headmaster's arrival.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Author's Note: The scene with Dudley was a request from one of my original readers. It's a close call for Harry but I couldn't do anything worse than that. Though this fic will have some drama and angst it won't be overwhelming, this is mostly romance (and smexy times if you read the dirty version lol).**

**I take requests for this fic and others.**


	4. Chapter 3 -Being-

To Be Normal

Chapter 3

-Being-

_-Evening, June 22 1994-_

The sun had just set when Harry heard the loud popping sound, much like a car back firing. He poked his head up out of the bushes out of curiosity, still hidden under his cloak, and grinned widely when he spotted the bright magenta robes.

Harry knew he wasn't very knowledgeable in regards to Wizarding or Muggle fashion but even he knew that Dumbledore had an _unusual_ sense of style. Not to mention he couldn't think of anyone else who would dress like that to take a stroll around Little Whinging.

Without a second thought Harry tossed his cloak off, stuffed it into his back pocket and broke into a quick jog to catch up to his Headmaster before the man could reach the Dursleys' home.

It felt incredible to no longer have to think of that place as his home as well.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called out, he tried not to shout too loudly but his trunk was rather heavy and awkward to drag around.

Harry sighed in relief and waved his free hand about in greeting when the elderly wizard turned around.

"Harry? I hope you have not been waiting out here for me for too long, surely waiting inside your relatives' home would have been safer?" Dumbledore asked as he approached Harry. His tone was just as soft and soothing as Harry remembered it and he was glad that despite the Headmaster's knowledge of Harry's _difference_, it didn't appear as if he was going to treat him any differently.

"Sorry Professor but there was an… incident with my cousin… I couldn't stay there. I…" Harry suddenly clamed up. He'd done his best to burry that memory while he had waited the afternoon away baking in the sun but now it was doing its best crawl its way back to the forefront.

Dumbledore's blue eyes saddened as he took in his student's appearance. It was clear that something rather unpleasant had occurred. The teen's face had twisted into something akin to pain and his eyes had watered, Harry's hands twisted at the hem of his jumper. That was when Albus caught the piece of torn fabric peeking from under the knit.

"Oh Harry. I am so sorry." Dumbledore rested an aged hand gently on Harry's shoulder. He had so much to make up for and he wasn't sure it would ever be enough. "First we will go to Hogwarts, I would like you to see Madam Pomfrey. We can chat on the way up to the castle." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it over Harry's trunk before it disappeared with a soft pop.

"Sir?" Harry questioned in confusion. He hadn't really caught what the Headmaster had said as he'd been too busy trying to gain back control over his emotions.

"Hold on to my arm and take a deep breath. This may feel a bit strange but it will only be for a moment." Dumbledore smiled down and extended his arm out to Harry.

Harry did as he was asked and no sooner had he finished drawing in a breath that the world nauseatingly shifted around. If Harry could have described it, he imaged this is what it would feel like to be pulled by his navel while being squished through a narrow tube, all the while having the world spin about you. It was an unsettling feeling at best and the moment they had stopped whatever it was the Headmaster had just done, Harry crumpled down on all fours heaving. His only saving grace was the fact that his stomach had already been empty.

"So sorry my boy, Apparating can be rather uncomfortable the first time." Dumbledore apologized but Harry glared up at the older man. _Uncomfortable_, bloody horrible more like.

Harry struggled up, still feeling disoriented and weak kneed but his ire quickly dissipated at the sight of Hogwarts' gates.

He was home.

Dumbledore's heart gladdened at the sight of Harry's genuine smile. "Shall we Harry? Poppy is waiting and I dare say it would be better to keep that wait to a minimum."

Harry shared a chuckle with the old wizard. "Of course Professor, that'd be for the best." Keeping Hogwarts' MediWitch waiting was never a good idea.

The gates opened smoothly at a wave of Dumbledore's hand and both wizards started the long trek towards the castle.

"Harry, first I want to apologise." Albus started solemnly.

"Sir?"

"You see, when your aunt agreed to look after you she demanded that I stay away… I'm afraid she blames me for not being able to follow her little sister to Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused at Harry's choking noise.

"Sorry sir… I just… I… What's this about?" Harry couldn't deny that he was curious about this revelation into his aunt's and mother's past but he didn't really want to talk about Petunia.

"I am saying that I am sorry for believing that your aunt had moved past childhood grudges and would take care of you as one of her own."

"Oh." Well… Harry wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. Could he blame the Headmaster for his relatives' rotten behavior? He wasn't sure at the moment.

"I stayed away thinking it would be best for you and I am afraid I was very much mistaken… I am sorry Harry for not seeing this sooner." The old wizard seemed to age drastically before Harry's eyes. "Given what your aunt revealed to me last night and today's _incident_ with your cousin, it would be remiss of me to let you remain under her _care_. I have arranged for you to remain at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer and will make this arrangement a permanent one should you wish to remain with the Weasleys. Today was spent putting various wards around the Weasley home."

"I'd like that very much sir, that is if it's alright with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled widely as Albus nodded an affirmative.

"I believe Molly as already made plans for you to remain at the Burrow for as long as you wish."

"Professor… About, about what Petunia told you, about me I mean. Did you tell anyone?" This was it, Harry thought nervously.

"Harry, first let me begin by saying that there is nothing wrong with you." Dumbledore stopped walking and turned to face Harry, smiling gently down at him. "Of course, your condition is not common but it certainly is not unheard of. You have nothing to be ashamed of Harry, in fact, in Wizarding society it is seen as sort of blessing."

"Uh?" Harry stared up at Dumbledore in disbelief, a _blessing_, was the man mad?

Albus continued his leisurely pace, the castle looming high above them as they approached. "Yes Harry, a blessing. It is believed that people like you are blessed with an understanding of both genders that others struggle all their lives to gain. It is also believed that hermaphroditic magical beings possess a much greater magical potential."

"Herma what?" Harry struggled with this new knowledge and unfamiliar term. Would it really be that easy? Had he been twisting himself with fear all these years for no reason?

"Hermaphrodite, Harry. That is what you are. Though, some people prefer the term intersex according to Poppy." Dumbledore supplied, happy to see some of the fear and tension leave his pupil. "Now there are varying types of individuals like yourself Harry and that is what Madam Pomfrey will be determining this evening before I deliver you to the Burrow."

Harry groaned. Yes, he was glad that his condition was deemed acceptable but the idea of being poked and prodded was less than desirable.

"Now Harry, I know you have had a trying day but I promise it is for the best; to ensure your health and future development. Also to answer your earlier question, I did warn Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of your status and they have assured me that they will let you choose when you wish to speak with them and your friends about your status. Fear not Harry, you will not have to reveal anything you do not wish to before you are ready to do so." Albus tried to assuage Harry's fears as best he could.

"Thank you, sir." Harry sighed in relief. Yes, he would have preferred no one knew but it least for now those who did know wouldn't shun him. In fact, they were helping him come to terms with his "_status_" –as the Headmaster had tactfully called it, it sounded much better than any other term Harry had previous attributed to his physical difference.

The rest of the trip up the grounds was spent in amiable silence, Harry's nerve were still a bit shot by the time they reached the large doors of the castle but stepping into the entrance hall acted like a balm on Harry's soul. This was his home despite all the crazy things that seemed to happen to him every year, he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be. Well, aside from the Burrow of course.

As they neared the infirmary Dumbledore came to a stop and turned to Harry, "Harry, I want you to remember that Madam Pomfrey will not reveal anything you two discuss to anyone else, not even myself, without your permission so it would serve you best to be honest with her. I will wait in the corridor until you are ready to proceed to the Burrow." His piece said, Albus gently nudged Harry towards the door before conjuring a large comfortable armchair for himself in the middle of the corridor.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the Headmaster, there was always something so at ease and whimsical about the elderly wizard that it always managed to bring a smile to his lips. He turned towards the entrance to the infirmary. Merlin, he'd been here so often that it was almost as familiar to him as his own dormitory.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Well, I can't say I'm all that surprised to see you. Though I had hoped it could have waited until the start of term at the very least."

"Evening Madam Pomfrey." Harry greeted, ignoring her obvious jib at him. He made his way to his regular bed. It was a rather depressing thought that he'd managed to land himself here often enough that he had a preferred cot. Honestly, he was surprised Madam Pomfrey hadn't put his name on it.

"Well now, let's see just what we're dealing with now shall we." Madam Pomfrey dove right in, it was one of the traits Harry had always admired about the witch; there were no pleasantries with her. "I will say I'm disappointed you didn't tell me about your status sooner Mr. Potter. It's a miracle none of your previous treatments were hindered because of it."

Well, now Harry knew things would be alright. Being scolded by the school nurse was a sure sign he'd be treated normally with her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly. Thinking about it now, it was a bit scary to consider what sort of complication his silence could have caused.

"Well no harm done I suppose… And the Headmaster did explain that you weren't truly aware of what this could mean for you." Poppy's stern expression eased a bit and she continued her diagnosis.

Harry remained transfixed as he studied all the different colours hovering around his body while the nurse waved her wand in intricate patterns above him. He couldn't feel anything, not even a tingle and he felt all the better for it. The drawn out silence however was starting to make him nervous and he tried not to fidget.

"Well Potter, I've got some good news for you." Poppy finally said as she pocketed her wand and began to scribble onto a piece of parchment.

"Really?" Harry asked suspiciously, this whole time he had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Surely it couldn't be all good news, there was always bad news, it was a universal rule!

"Yes, really." The nurse summoned a chair and actually sat down next to Harry. "This will take some explaining." She added sternly and the meaning was clear to Harry; she would explain once and he was expected to listen without interrupting.

"Intersex individuals present in varying degrees, sometimes it is only slight genetic differences like an extra chromosome and there are no real outward differences, most don't even know about it. Other times it is any combination of both genders' reproductive organs.

You, Potter have a very balanced blend; it doesn't happen all that often actually."

Ah, there was the bad news; even now he was still the odd one out.

"All your organs are functioning normally, so are your hormone levels. Now here is where it gets complicated. You have one testis -internal of course- and one ovary, you have a fully formed uterus and your penis is functional as well."

Harry felt his face turn Weasley red… He did _not_ want to have this type of conversation with Madam Pomfrey, he wasn't sure if the fact that she was being so clinical about it all made it worse or better.

"Now, Potter, no need for embarrassment. You need to know these things as you've already started puberty – a bit late mind you but everyone develops differently- so you should be expecting quite a few changes during the incoming year as you'll be going through a sort of mixed puberty from both sexes.

Your scans show you've already started to grow breast tissue but since your testosterone and estrogen levels balance each other out, I doubt you'll get much larger than what you've got now. You should also expect to start menstruating sometime soon. I'll send a note with you to Mrs. Weasley so she can get you prepared."

Harry's face fell and his throat closed up. He felt like he would cry if this went on much longer.

"Don't worry though; your cycles will most likely be very light and irregular, especially in the beginning. You shouldn't expect to get very curvy either, your voice may still deepen but there's no way to tell by how much. You'll probably get a bit a facial hair as well but it's unlikely you'll ever be able to grow a full beard."

Here Madam Pomfrey paused to go over her notes and Harry truly hoped this meant she was done.

"Harry, the next part is very important and I need you to be honest. Do you know yet if you like girls, boys or maybe both?"

Harry blinked a few times, what did that have to do with anything? He felt compelled to answer her however, "Boys…" It came out a little strangled and barely audible.

"Ah well. That's just fine dear, nothing wrong with that." Poppy tried to quell her patient's discomfort. "Now, unlike some of my fellow staff members, I have no delusions about what you young folks do when you think no one will catch you." The nurse added ruefully. "I need you to remember that Potter because all of your reproductive organs are fully functional; you are capable of not only fathering a child but you can become a mother as well."

_How the hell had any of this been good news?! _

"I expect you to use proper precautions should you choose to be intimate with someone." She paused, looking pointedly at Harry.

"Oh ya… um of course." Harry babbled slightly. There was no way he was having 'the talk' with the school nurse… That wasn't just sad, it was humiliating. He knew enough from listening to his House mates, he didn't feel he needed to expend on the topic right now.

"If that's all for now Potter, you may go and I shall see you a few days after the beginning of term for your check-up." Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a small rolled piece of parchment, he took it blindly not really thinking about what it could contain.

"Check-up?"

"Yes, you'll need to see me every few months to monitor your development and to make sure it's on track."

"Oh well… That's alright I guess. Thank you." Harry cringed, the last part had sounded more like a question, not thankful at all. He was, thankful that was, but the whole explanation had been very overwhelming.

"You're welcome dear, if you have any questions just send me an owl." Harry smiled at nurse, glad that she hadn't taken offence to his hesitation.

"Actually Madam Pomfrey, I do have one question…" He paused half way out of the infirmary. The question had been weighing heavily on him most of his life but even more so now that he was fully aware of what he was.

"Ask your question Potter."

"Am I a boy... or a girl?" Harry looked down at his feet, his trainers nervously rubbing on tiles. He heard the nurse sigh and jumped when he felt her hands on his shoulders.

"You may be somewhat unique in your biology Potter. But biology doesn't make the witch or wizard. Gender and biology do not always match. Some may identify as female, male, both or neither regardless of the biology they were born with. You know best who you are Harry, only you can answer that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know being intersex isn't exactly like this, but I'm going with "Eh, magic can fix any plot hole" lol<strong>

**Hope ya'll enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 4 -Acceptence-

To Be Normal

Chapter 4

-Acceptance-

_-Late Evening, June 22 1994-_

Harry swayed dizzily before falling hard on his bottom, the damp grass quickly soaking through his jeans causing him to scramble to his feet with a grimace… It seemed the only magical form of transportation Harry was any good at was riding a broom… At least this time the nauseous feeling wasn't as bad as the first time around. He looked accusingly at Dumbledore who was standing there in the evening breeze looking completely unaffected… The old wizard only gave Harry a knowing smile as he waited for Harry to set himself to rights.

Brushing the dirt and grass off of his back end, Harry spared the Headmaster another glare before turning to face the Burrow. His discomfort was quickly forgotten and Harry grinned widely at the sight of the oddly shaped house. It felt good to be back.

"There are a few things I'd like to go over before we proceed, Harry. As I mentioned earlier, additional wards have been placed around the property, both for your safety and the Weasleys. I ask that you remain within that perimeter unless you are in the company of Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, or myself, unless otherwise directed." Dumbledore waited until Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you Harry. And now I believe Molly is anxiously waiting to feed you."

Harry laughed as he followed Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"This is so wicked!" Ron sat with bounce on Harry's bed. "I mean it would have been great to bunk together again but mum and dad said that since you'd be staying with us for good, you should have your own room."<p>

Harry stood in the middle of what was now his room. He'd been a bit disappointed about not rooming with Ron as well but he understood the reasoning. In the end he agreed it was for the best. Privacy was something he'd never really had and with the changes barreling towards him it would be easier this way.

The room as it were, had actually been added to the second floor between Ginny's room and the bathroom. Magic really was marvelous; a whole room build in a single day. It was about the same size as the room he'd occupied at the Dursleys' but it was so much more welcoming.

The bed looked sturdy and comfortable with a large colourful knitted quilt on top –no doubt another creation of Molly's, as he'd been instructed to call her- there was one large window facing the orchard, a nicely seized wooden cabinet for his clothes, along with a bookshelf and a small work desk with a chair.

Molly had told Harry he would be able to decorate as he pleased whenever he chose.

Harry joined Ron on the bed with a relaxed sigh. "I still can't believe they build this for me…"

"I'm happy you're finally free from those Muggle relatives though. We were worried about you, you know. Hermione and me." Ron gave Harry a nudged.

"It's hard to believe I'll never have to go back there." Harry threw himself back on the mattress and starred at the ceiling.

He hadn't felt this calm since his brief moment of peace with Sirius when they had talked about Harry living with him once he'd been proven innocent. It had been a short moment of reprieve but one of Harry's happier moments.

Now here he was; free of the Dursleys, his belly so full of Molly's wonderful cooking he felt he would likely burst, and he had an actual room of his own. Most important of all though was the new insight he'd gained about himself had given him more hope for the future than anything else.

"Well, I'm knackered," Ron stretched his gangly arms with a yawn. "See you in the morning, mate." The red head added with a wide smile before heading out and lightly closing the door behind him.

Harry had been so lost in his own thoughts he never got the chance to say goodnight.

* * *

><p>Nearly thirty minutes after Ron had left him, Harry was well into the process of emptying out his trunk. The task was a rather foreign one but he'd decided it was the best way to make this whole thing <em>real<em>. He'd never really unpacked at the Dursleys –counting that most times his trunk had been locked up- and like the other boys in his dorm, his trunk never got truly unpacked, it was more like his things simply spread across the room over the course of the year.

Setting his things away, going through the ritual of finding a spot for each of his belongings, few though they were, would help him see the proof that the Burrow was now his home, for good.

He had just set his broom in the far corner next to the cabinet, ignoring just how empty the thing was since he only had his school uniforms… Harry sighed. He was going to have to talk to Molly about that…

Just then as if called by his woolgathering, there was a light knock at his door. "Harry dear, may I come in?" Molly's voice was surprisingly soft.

Harry walk to the door and eased it open, "Hi…" He stepped out of the way, showing her in. He felt awkward about someone actually asking him permission for anything, especially for coming into a room in their own home.

"Already settling in I see." Molly beamed at him happily. "I hope you don't mind but I felt we should have a chat before you went to bed. With all the excitement earlier we didn't really get a chance."

"Oh ya, of course… umm… Sit down?" Harry awkwardly gestured to the chair at the desk while he sat on the bed.

"First I want to say that Dumbledore told us about your situation and that you have Arthur's and I's full support." Molly paused and smiled warmly, her eyes watering a bit. "It's horrible that you've felt the need to hide it, it's nothing to be ashamed of you know.

"From that first letter from Ron; telling us what great friends you'd become and that time you spend with us the summer before your second year, we've always felt you were a part of this family Harry." The Weasley matron puffed up. "We want you here, we want you to be a part of our family and we will do our very best to show you that every day!"

It was Harry's turn to get misty eyed, overwhelmed by the obvious love and conviction in Molly's voice. "T-thank you."

"Now dearie, it's nothing you need to thank us about but your most welcomed," Molly leaned forward and patted his hand gently.

* * *

><p>Harry starred at himself in the bathroom mirror, naked…<p>

_He'd had a long talk with Molly, some of it had been mortifyingly similar to his talk with Madam Pomfrey but maybe because it was the second time around he felt he'd coped with it a tad better, at least in the beginning. Half way through their talk, Harry had remembered the note from the nurse. _

_It turned out the letter contained a basic medical account of Harry's condition; how far he had developed, what his current needs were and what to expect in the near future._

_The following half hour had been spent with Molly giving Harry all the gory details of what would come with his oncoming puberty… They had covered every aspect the woman could think of… _Every_ detail… From body hair in new places, wet dreams, sore nipples and to Harry's absolute horror; the pros versus cons of pads and tampons…_

_If that hadn't been embarrassing enough Molly had then dragged him to the bathroom to show him just where any and all bathroom supplies he could possibly need were situated._

_He'd then been instructed to carry all his laundry to the hamper downstairs, which led Harry to admit he'd only brought his school uniforms. In turn, this led to a small tirade from Mrs. Weasley where she threatened all sorts of unpleasant things should she ever run into the Dursleys in the future. Much to Harry's amusement. This of course was followed by a promise to take him shopping for some clothes as soon as possible. That had not been amusing…_

_Armed with a borrowed pair of pyjamas from Ron, Harry had been summarily sent off for a shower before bed. _

Harry studied himself intensely in the mirror – thankfully, this one didn't talk- something he had actually always avoided in the past. But now he was willing to at least try and face just what it was he'd always feared.

His hair had grown out some, just covering his ears; the longer length giving it a more tousled looked instead the messy bird's nest it used to be. He'd lost some baby fat too, Harry was rather grateful that despite his _feminine_ genes he still had what he considered a masculine jawline.

With a deep breath, he let his gaze drift lower. He wasn't very tall and he was understandably on the skinny side but he had at least started to gain some muscle mass, though his shoulders hadn't really filled out like his male friends' had. He now doubted they ever would…

Gulping he studied the small breasts he'd been hiding under his baggy shirts… Though Molly hadn't asked how big they were, she had said he would likely need a small bra to help support them…

It's wasn't like he knew anything about sizes anyway, sure he knew it had something to do with a combination of letters and numbers but how it all worked he was simply clueless.

He turned to the side to see how far they stuck out and was happy to see it wasn't very much; they seemed so much bigger when he looked down on them. But like this, looking at the bouncy mounds face on, it wasn't so bad. Even with the tiny nipples sticking out -because it was a wee bit cold standing starkers in the bathroom- Harry could see the appeal. Well, he didn't think he liked other girl's breasts but his own weren't half bad.

In a moment of daring he reached his hands up and easily cupped them. The feeling of his cold hands lightly brushing over the sensitive flesh caused a course of goose flesh to spread. His nipples tightened even more, ghosting his palms.

Harry drew in a small moan at the pleasurable feeling it caused. He'd never explored his female anatomy before but now that he was feeling just how wonderful it was, he was almost regretting not doing this sooner.

He let his hand brush downwards and back up a few times, the feeling causing his stomach to flutter. He refused to look away and made himself look at his body.

How the breasts bounced lightly with each passage of his hands, the way his flat lightly defined stomach twitched along with it. His hips were still narrow, if jutting a bit due to his slighter frame. He could see the tip of his now erect cock, the mirror not going any lower.

He raised himself on the tip of toes, cursing his shortness. Well, he knew what his cock looked like; he didn't really have to see it but he was curious to see if he could see his other lower… _parts_… from that angle.

Finally after a few more strokes, Harry stopped and took a few steadying breaths. His hands shook lightly from the rush of feelings and emotions. He fixed the mirror with a final determined look. He could to do this; he would face it head on like he had with everything else.

He wasn't a freak, he wasn't strange! He was Harry, and damn it, he was beautiful.

Repeating those words over and over, Harry set to start the shower. He still remembered how all the nobs worked from the last time he'd stayed at the Burrow. You had to turn the left nob first for the cold water, jiggle the right one a few times for the hot, wait a few minutes to push the button in the middle and after a few wheezes and splutters the water would come shooting out from the shower head. Only then would it be safe to step in.

Used to having to take very rapid showers, Harry didn't waste time to get to task. It hadn't been until he'd actually been under the water that he'd realised just how desperately he needed to feel clean. Thoughts of Dudley's attempted… groping, he supposed, flashed through his mind and Harry scrubbed faster and with more vigour in anger.

He scrubbed the days sweat off; baking in the sun for all those hours had left him rather sweaty. Harry wrinkled his nose, how could no one have noticed or said anything… He must have reeked… An embarrassed flush spread over him at the thought. He'd been sitting right next to one of twins during dinner…

He groaned. If it hadn't been bad enough that he'd recently admitted his crush on Fred and George to himself, having to sit calmly with them when he'd had a rather vivid dream about them just the previous night had been very difficult and awkward. The idea that he'd been stinking up the place though made his stomach turn.

He knew he would ever get a chance with either of them… Of course having both would be best but even he knew it just wasn't done. They saw him as a friend, brother if he was lucky… but certainly not _that_ way, not the way he saw them.

He reached for the nobs, his troubled thoughts causing him to forget the shut off sequence. The water suddenly turned ice cold and Harry let loose a shamefully girly squeal. He was so shocked by the sudden cold that he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Oi! Ginny, was that you?"

Harry froze in his spot, the ice water quickly turning his skin blue. That was definitely one of the twins…

"F-f-fred, G-g-george?" Harry stuttered as violent shivers racked his body. He was greeted by a great peel of laughter.

"Forgot the how the shower worked did you? Here, lemme fix it. And it's George by the way." George answered cheerfully, chuckling at Harry's misfortune.

Now, had it in fact been his little sister Ginny, Harry was sure George would have simply turned back once he'd been assured all was well. But living in dorms made one unfazed at the idea of seeing another male naked –unlike Harry who always avoided those situations- so it was without a second thought that the Weasley twin pulled the stall door widely aside.

Harry, shocked still by the cold never even tried to cover himself. Instead he stood there, skin pebbled and bluish, shivering, arms across his stomach, leaving all his other bits completely visible…

George for his part had been ready to mock his little brother's best friend; first because of the ridiculously girly shout which had drawn his attention and then for falling victim to the Burrow's infamous trick shower. What he had not been ready for however was the revelation of Harry's definitely _not_ male attributes… More precisely, the pair of small, perky breasts with nipples so hard from the extremely cold water it looked painful. He couldn't help his gaze from falling lower, catching what he knew was a set of _lips_ below the shaft that was fruitlessly trying to hide from the cold.

They both stood there, for how long neither of them could say. The water kept raining down on Harry's shivering body, still completely unguarded while George's eyes took in the sight before him.

George was the first to snap out of it. "Merlin Harry!"

The slightly chocked words brought Harry back to what was truly happening, "What?!" Harry looked down to where the twin was staring; he let out a shocked gasp of realisation. "George!" Harry screamed in horror, first he tried to use his arms to shield himself from view but there was too much to hide so he quickly turned to face the wall. Leaving his bum exposed while he turned his head, his wide green eyes looking at George's blurry form.

"I…" For once, George Weasley was speechless while his face bloomed into a fiercer red than his hair. "I'm so sorry Harry." He blurted out quickly as he deftly turned the shower off and all but ran out of the bathroom.

Harry for his part was left completely confused; the shivering going unnoticed as he stood, still hugged tightly up against the cold tiles, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	6. Chapter 5 -New Day-

To Be Normal

Chapter 5

-New Day-

_-July 1__st__ 1994-_

Harry helped himself to a second helping of eggs and bacon, after a few moments of hesitation and an encouraging nod from Molly he reached for some extra toast as well. Since he had only stayed with the Dursleys for barely a week, they hadn't had a chance to starve him, thus his stomach hadn't really shrunk as much as it had in the past. He now had a very healthy appetite and it was doing him wonders to be able to eat his fill.

At first, Harry had felt like a burden for the Weasleys; that he was taking away from precious resources but Molly and Arthur had somehow noticed his discomfort right away and they'd had a good chat with him about the matter.

It turned out that Dumbledore had petitioned for the Weasleys to receive a stipend from the Ministry normally offered to foster parents and the whole thing had gone through rather easily. Harry was assured that the family was well taken care of and sternly reminded that any monetary compensation he offered was not only unneeded but would be absolutely refused.

And with Percy so engrossed in his new position at the ministry, he was barely home to begin with and when he was, he locked himself in his room the majority of that time anyway. So it was one less mouth to worry about.

"Harry dear, don't forget today's the day you and I go to Diagon Alley." Molly's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh… right…" Harry grumbled, thickly swallowing his eggs, he tried to smile and look happy about it but it was obvious he really wasn't. He'd been rather successful at avoiding that trip until now.

Since it had been discovered that Harry had no clothes of his own, aside from his school clothes, Molly had insisted that they go out to at least get him the basics and until today, Harry had been able to put it off. So far, he'd been able to wear some of Ron's old clothes which fit him much better than anything Dudley had ever owned. Thankfully for Harry, Ron's frame was still larger than his own so the tops hid his breasts rather well.

About those… Much to Harry's chagrin, upon waking on his first morning at the Borrow he'd found a small pile of clothes obviously belonging to Ron folded neatly on his chair –which had been more than fine- but it was the small flesh toned bra on top of said pile which had truly disturbed him.

He'd glared at the offending garment for a long while before he'd finally given in and decided that part of the whole 'accepting himself' decision he'd made last night, meant having to at least try it on. After making sure his door was locked –and what a novelty it had been finding out he could actually lock is own door from the inside- he was ready to face his foe.

Harry had struggled with the alien fabric, actually almost strangling himself more than once but eventually he figured it out. Surprised by how comfortable it felt, Harry had stood in the middle of his room taking his shirt on and off continuously to see if anyone would be able to tell he was wearing a girl's undergarment. This lasted until he was called for breakfast, he rushed down never realising he was still wearing it. No one had noticed, thus he'd been wearing it every day since, in addition to a few extras which had appeared the following morning. Molly had never said a word about it.

"Cheer up Harry; you should be excited about getting new clothes!" Ron exclaimed, mouth still full of what Harry thought could be sausage and toast or was it hash and eggs…

"Right… You fancy getting dragged along Diagon Alley all morning by your mum while she dresses you?" Harry whispered defensively.

Though it had sounded like Ron was jealous, Harry knew his best friend really wasn't, it probably could have been the case in the past but things were different now. Since Harry had come to live with the Weasleys, he and Ron had shared a lot that they hadn't while in school. For Harry that had meant telling his best friend about how he'd been raised at the Dursleys…

Obviously, Ron had gotten his explosive temper from his mother…

Needless to say they were much closer now and despite Ron not yet knowing the real reason why Harry had come to live with them, their friendship was stronger than ever.

Harry chuckled as Ron choked on his food and paled dramatically.

"You know what, thanks but no thanks… Better you than me mate." There was laughter all around the table and Harry's heart warmed at the scene unfolding around him.

It was going to take him some time to adjust but he was really beginning to feel good about himself. It felt good to have a family, a real family. Harry laughed along with everyone else, though he did try not to look directly at George, who now seemed to either blush every time Harry was in the room or simply fled was quickly as he could manage.

* * *

><p>"You gonna tell me what's been bothering you all week?"<p>

George raised his head from under his pillow, wary eyes studying his twin. He'd known this was coming but he was so torn up on what he should do. "Don't know what you mean." He mumbled, stuffing his face back into his pillow.

Fred studied his brother who was lying face down on his bed, George had been acting strangely for a while now and it was beginning to worry him. He hadn't wanted to say anything, not at first anyway but it was taking his twin longer than usual to come to him with whatever was bothering him.

"George." Fred insisted seriously. True, normally serious wasn't really something neither he nor George did but times like these, when it was just the two of them, it was a sacrifice they were willing to make.

"George?" Fred asked getting worried and slightly angry. He didn't like it when his twin ignored him and cut himself off. He sat down on the edge of the bed near George's leg and smacked his twin's head sharply.

"Oi!" George cried out, turning his head to look at his brother but remaining on his stomach. "What was that for?"

"You know bloody well what that was for George! Now spill, I'm tired of whatever this is! We haven't worked on anything all week…" Fred added the last part with a whine. A whole week without pranks or inventing, nothing at all… He was going mental.

George sighed, he had no choice. As much as he wanted to keep what he'd seen secret, he knew he could never keep anything from Fred. He grabbed his pillow and sat up near the headboard, knees drawn up to his chest, pillow wedged safely between his legs. It was a position he often took when he needed to feel centered and safe.

Fred drew up an eyebrow at the way George sat. Now he knew this was bad but couldn't for the life of him figure out what it could be.

"You have to promise not to say a word!" George stated emphatically.

Fred gasped in mock offence. "You wound me brother! You're secrets are my secrets!"

There was a pause as twin gaze locked, silent agreement passing between them.

"It's about Harry…" George thought it was best to start simple so he could work up the nerve to tell the story.

"And what has little Harrykins done to have gotten you in such a sad state?" Fred asked genuinely curious and for once he had no idea what George was thinking or where this was going. It was very odd feeling.

"He didn't _do_ anything… It's just…" George sighed again in defeat. "You remember his first night here, how I went down to the kitchen after mum had gone to bed for some food-"

"And you never came back with any."

"- I was passing the bathroom when I heard the girlyest squeal. I thought it was Ginny…" George paused and blush rose to his cheeks causing Fred's eyebrows to rise. "I went in to see if she was alright, door wasn't locked… So I go in and I can hear the shower running, when I called out it was Harry that answered."

George had to stop his story as Fred had burst out laughing. He knew it was funny, he'd had a good laugh about too until… well…

"You sayin' that you've been acting all strange because Harry screams like a 12 year old girl?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Will you listen you prat!" George threw his pillow right into Fred's face. "When he asked who was there his voice was stuttering so bad it was obvious he'd messed up the shower sequence and was being turned into an ice cube," Fred laughed again but George kept going anyway, if he stopped now he didn't know if he would ever say it. "So I offered to help-"

"Of course"

"-Of course, I offered to help, wasn't gonna let him freeze to death on his first night here. So I opened the door and there he was completely starkers…" George's blush spread to ears as he recalled the sight, the erection he'd been trying to will away earlier was coming back faster than ever…"

"Well of course he was starkers George, you expect him to wear his kit in the shower?" Fred asked mockingly, there was an awkward paused and Fred's grin turned to a knowing smile. "Oh, I see how it is now. Could it be little Harry's not so little anymore? You gotta a crush do you Georgie?"

"Shut it! I'm not finished." George didn't refute Fred's statement, it was the truth. "He… He… Bloody hell Fred I don't know how to say it." He was getting agitated again. He felt so guilty. Not just for lusting after his little brother's best friend -who was now considered a member of the family on top of that- but because he was about to reveal something extremely private.

"Blimey George, just out with it already. Obviously he's fit or you wouldn't be blushing like some nubile virgin." Fred tried to ease his brother's distress.

"O' course he is, well maybe pretty would be better word in this case…"

"Pretty? I guess so…"

"He's not 100% he is what I'm getting at…" George forced out, not being able to look at Fred as he was picturing Harry naked in vivid detail.

"What do you… Are you saying he's a," Fred paused searching for the word but just couldn't place it. Instead he went for simple, if not a little crude. "Are you saying he's got?" Fred gestured with his hands the universal sign for breasts.

"Ya…"

"Does he have?" Fred cupped himself.

"Well there's the top half but I'm sure I saw, well you know…"

Fred's eyes popped wide as saucers and his jaw dropped. There was a moment of silence as Fred's brain began to try to picture what he'd been told. He now understood why George had been so worked up.

* * *

><p>Harry stood by his bed, bags from his tiresome albeit productive shopping trip with Molly upturned on the quilt. He gazed into the full length mirror Molly had conjured in the far corner of his room after she had insisted on helping him bring his purchases up.<p>

He smiled at his reflection. It turned out he'd really been worried about nothing. Having raised so many boys, Molly had been very fast and efficient throughout their whole trip. She was quick, knew exactly where to go and who to talk to and most surprising to Harry actually took his opinion into account. Though she had insisted on a new pair of glasses; the new, sturdier yet stylish silver rectangular frames complimented him nicely not to mention they were also the correct prescription for him.

Harry, in the spirit of self-acceptance and Gryffindor courage had decided to get clothes which did _not_ hide his body. Everything he'd gotten was styled for a male, nothing was overly tight, but there was no hiding his growing _assets_ (as Molly had called them) and slender frame. Harry and Molly had both agreed that he was fine with his current undergarments for the time being at least, a decision he was very glad about.

The Alley hadn't been very busy but they had been spotted a few times, thankfully Molly had steered them aptly away from anyone who would have caused a scene. Madam Malkins however, though she remained mostly professional, had startled quite a bit while she had taken his measurements for his new clothes…

Harry was sure the news would be on the Prophet's front page first thing tomorrow morning, something he wasn't happy about but he'd resigned himself to the fact that word was bound to get out eventually. He hoped that with a most of the summer to get used to the idea -while he hid at the Burrow- the Wizarding world would have time to get over it by the time the new term started.

Knowing that the news would be out very soon, Harry had decided he would reveal his true status to the Weasley brood before dinner. The best way he could think of doing so was by wearing his new clothes right away. At the very least, it would break the ice on the subject and he hoped, maybe George wouldn't be so awkward around him anymore.

He settled on something casual and suited to the warm weather; a pair of fitted tan cotton trousers with an ocean blue knitted short sleeved top. It was simple, not fancy or overdone but it fit and that made all the difference.

Harry checked himself in the mirror one last time before heading down to the kitchen. He breathed in deeply to steady his nerves. Molly's reassuring words rolling through his head; he was loved, he was wanted, and he wasn't a freak.

"You can do this Harry." If his voice broke a little, he ignored it. He was Harry bloody Potter; his biology didn't have to change a damn thing!

* * *

><p>Harry paused at the bottom of the stairs before turning into the kitchen. He could hear everyone gathered in the other room, the low chatter of curious voices mingled together so he couldn't quite make out what was being said.<p>

He smiled, obviously Molly had gathered everyone so he could make his announcement all in one go. This wasn't the sort of thing you wanted to constantly re-tell. His smile broadened when he heard Arthur's voice in the chatter, he wasn't home very often for dinner lately… Something was going on at the Ministry that had been keeping both Arthur and Percy away most days until late in the evening.

"Now," Molly's voice rang above all the others, "Harry as something very important he wants to tell all of you and you _will_ listen respectfully. Harry is a part of this family and you _will_ give him your support!"

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the floor in Ron's room, his half of the chess board completely decimated. The room was quiet but there was no real tension since Ron rarely spoke much while they played.<p>

"So…" The ginger finally spoke after his knight speared through one of Harry's last remaining pawns. Poor thing wailed pathetically as it cursed Harry with its dying breath.

"So?" Harry shot back casually, as if he didn't know what Ron was on about.

"What's it like?" Ron asked, blushing and unable to look Harry in the eye.

"What's what like Ron?" Harry was stalling. He had a good idea what his best friend was asking him but he didn't know if he could actually answer that.

"Blimey Harry, don't make me say it…" Ron huffed out, very embarrassed. How did you ask your best friend of three years, who you had always _known_ was a bloke just like you, what it was like to have _girl_ bits…

Harry chuckled nervously. "I don't know Ron… What's it like to have a prick?" He shot out with a straight face, enjoying making Ron squirm.

"Harry!" The other boy blurted out, scandalized.

"Come off it Ron, what kind of stupid question was that? It's weird okay… but it's just… Well, it's just how it is."

"No wonder you've got your own room." Ron chuckled.

"We're good right?" Harry asked seriously.

"Course we are, mate. Best friends." Ron grinned cheekily. "Can't wait to see Hermione's face when you tell her though, how long d'you reckon it'll take before she races off to the book shop?"

* * *

><p><em>Fred snuck out of his bed, carefully avoiding the creaky floor board by the door, he made his way down the corridor first passing his little sisters room and finally coming to stop in front of Harry's door. He leaned in carefully, gently resting his right ear against the wood, trying to make out any possible noise coming from inside the bedroom.<em>

_All he could hear was the rushing of his blood as his heart furiously thudded in his chest. This was so wrong… He should turn back right now and head back to his room, pretend this never happen._

_Fred was about to turn around when a faint sound actually drifted to his ear. It was difficult to make out at first so he leaned in closer, desperately wanting to hear whatever sounds Harry was making in his sleep._

_The sounds were low and soft, rhythmic almost. Almost like… moaning?_

_Fred's heart beat faster, hammering against his ribs, his mouth became dry and his stomach tightened. He reached for the door handle, turning it slowly, terrified of getting caught. He'd never been this afraid of getting caught doing anything before. _

_The rush was better than any prank George and he had ever pulled._

_The door slid open smoothly, Fred's breath caught in his throat. This was a thousand times better than anything he could have ever hoped and he hardened at the sight._

_Harry was kneeling on all fours on his bed, facing away from the door, there were no covers to hide him and the amber light cast by a single candle somewhere off to the side of the room revealed a pale flawless expanse of flesh slicked with sweat._

_Another breathy moan echoed in the room as the object of Fred's lust rocked back and forth on the bed. _

_Fred started breathing heavily. He leaned against the side of doorway to steady himself. He wanted so badly to get closer, to touch all that skin, run his fingers through those raven locks. He wanted to be the one thrusting in those holes to his heart's content while watching those beautiful deep green eyes blown with pleasure._

_But he couldn't risk it; he couldn't risk being rejected… So he watched on as Harry pleasured himself, reaching down into his trousers, grabbing a hold of himself and began pumping at the same pace as the dark haired beauty. _

_This time when Harry moaned, Fred did as well. The pace was picking up, from slow and languid to quick punishing thrust. Fred barely blinked, eyes fixed on all of Harry, studying every dip and plane of lean muscle. _

_Their location forgotten both teens grunted and moaned in tandem until finally, much to Fred's surprise, Harry threw his head back and screamed out as he came._

"_Fred! George!"_

Fred woke as he came, spurts of cum landing on his stomach and chest. He grunted and moaned at the sensation, the bliss of release, his chest rising and falling quickly before he slowly came back down to reality.

The fog in his brain was clearing; he knew it was still the middle of the night as his shared room was still dark with only the faint glow of the moon leaking in from the window.

He heard a familiar sound to his right, it wasn't the first time the twins had caught (or watched) each other wank…

He turned to look at George, obviously too into what he was doing to notice Fred.

His twin was laid back in his own bed, legs spread wide, one hand pulling quickly at himself quickly. Fred knew George well enough to know his brother was on the verge of cumming, so he watched quietly, wandering if their dreams had been similar. It was no surprise when a few moments later George let out a strangled moan, the word _Harry_ echoing in the dark.


	7. Chapter 6 -Getting Settled In-

To Be Normal

Chapter 6

-Getting Settled In-

_July 2nd_

The Potter Hermaphrodite Scandal

Written by Rita Skeeter

Witches and Wizards of the British Magical community have found themselves befuddled by Harry James Potter suddenly purchasing women's undergarments. Yes, it was confirmed today that Harry James Potter is not a he or a young lady hiding her gender, but an actual hermaphrodite with fully functional genders. This esteemed journalist was able to uncover the secret, which Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter have been keeping his whole life.

As we know, a Hermaphrodite is a rare magical being with incredible magical potential. It is an honor for any young man or woman to be declared a hermaphrodite. So why did the Headmaster hide Harry's true status? Why was Harry placed in the boy's dormitory as opposed to having his own rooms? We know that Hogwarts possess many individual rooms available for young witches and wizards of special circumstances. This journalist speculates that the esteemed Albus Dumbledore hid the Potter heir's status is order to assist the Weasley family regain their honor and seat in the Wizengamott by marrying off the eligible young hermaphrodite to a member of the Weasley family!

As many of our readers know, the Weasley family scandal of 1864, in which the Malfoy family's heir, Lucien Malfoy, and a member of the Weasley family's female children, Elspheth Weasley, had a marriage contract since their births. However, Elspheth broke the contract by sleeping around and becoming pregnant with the Bones' heir. Despite Elspheth's breaking the legally binding contract the Weasley family supported their child. In compensation the Weasley family lost their right to a Seat among the Wizengamott and the Malfoy family were compensated with the extensive Weasley fortune.

If the young Potter heir were to marry into the Weasley family, not only would they regain their title, but the Potter title as well. Can we allow this scandalous political marriage to occur? Should we allow the young Potter heir to remain among the many Weasley children and their parents? My friends, I must insist that we strike back for the wellbeing of our dear child-who-lived. Petition the rights of placement of our hero and petition against the Weasleys' involvement!

*(Skeeter article was written by Merula Aeolus on AO3)*

Percy Weasley scowled at the Daily Prophet before crumpling it up aggressively, ignoring the looks of disdain from his co-workers. He needed to find a way to get his family to see how much of a mistake it was to take in the Potter brat. Their name was already a joke in the Ministry: this bad publicity could force his father and him from their jobs! And he had just been promoted too!

* * *

><p><em>July 31<em>_th__ – Afternoon –_

Harry smiled indulgingly as Hermione machine gunned her questions and theories from her spot on his bed. Ron had fled the room the moment she had asked if Harry would menstruate… Harry wished he had joined him because right now it didn't seem to matter if he was actually there to participate in the conversation.

He knew this barrage of questions was coming the minute he'd sent off his letter the night he'd "come-out" to the Weasley kids but actually living through it was another thing all together. Harry had decided it would be better for his other best friend to hear the news from him rather than the paper, so he'd written the girl a short letter giving her a brief explanation along with the news that he would be staying with the Weasleys for the foreseeable future.

He'd also written a letter to Sirius, hoping that maybe his godfather already knew and would shed some light as to why Harry's status had been kept secret.

Hermione had sent him a lengthy letter back straight away, three-quarters of the page had been filled with the questions she was currently firing away, while the first part had been a very heartfelt confirmation of her friendship, respect and love.

Sirius' response however had only just arrived yesterday -via a large blue parrot- and while Sirius had not known the truth, he was very excepting of Harry. In fact, Sirius had explained to Harry that unusual conditions were common in the Black family; his baby cousin was a metamorphmagus and thus could shift her appearance at will in all sorts of fashions. Harry had cringed in pity at the girl's name. What was it with purebloods giving their children strange names?

Sirius had also given his approval of the Weasleys being in charge of Harry's care. Apparently Sirius had known the Weasley parents fairly well before his imprisonment and had shared a kinship with Arthur over their love of all things Muggle.

"Harry? Are you listening?" Hermione's annoyed voice cut Harry's thoughts short.

He blinked, trying to remember when exactly he'd stopped listening. The girl's exasperated expression told him it must have been a while ago. "Sorry Hermione, it's just… Well you were doing such a fine job holding the conversation all by yourself." He gave her a crooked smile while she huffed and sat back on the bed.

"Sorry… It's just, I couldn't find very much at the Muggle library and my parents didn't have the time to take me to the Alley…" She lamented.

Harry rose from his chair and joined her on the bed. "It's alright, besides I think you probably know more about me than I do… Actually you always have."

"It's not my fault you can't be bothered to get the books on the list I sent you. You've been here for a month surely Mrs. Weasley could have taken you?"

"And get mobbed again… I don't need another article in the Prophet detailing my personal life, no matter how wrong they are…" Harry scowled and tried to push the dark thoughts away.

"It was awful wasn't it? Are the letters still coming?" Hermione asked as she laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah it really was, and the letters are coming in only every other day now but I don't read them anymore… Fred and George have taken over 'mail duty' so I don't have to look at them. Actually I think they've been sending pranks back…" Harry's smile grew as he thought about the twins. The strangeness between himself and George was almost gone and in its stead there now was a subtle protectiveness from both twins. Whatever had changed, Harry was glad for it.

"You're still crushing on them aren't you?" Hermione whispered.

Harry's head spun so fast his neck cracked, he gapped openly. "I- I- I have no idea what you're talking Hermione!" If his voice squeaked neither of them said anything about it, instead his best friend simply looked at him imperiously.

"Honestly Harry, surely by now you've realised that though Ron may be completely clueless about things like _emotions_, I on the other hand have never missed a thing." The girl declared all too proudly.

Harry groaned. "Am that obvious?" The fear lacing his words.

"Oh Harry," Hermione leaned in closer and hugged him tightly. "When are you going to learn that the magical world has different kinds of prejudices from the Muggle world? No one here cares that you're gay, even if they don't know." She smiled reassuringly. "And no, you're not obvious at all. Like you said I know you better than you know yourself, right?"

Harry snorted and they shared a long laugh until there was a knock on the door and Ron poked his head through; looking both apprehensive and curious. "Is it safe to come back yet?"

Laughter echoed throughout the Burrow.

* * *

><p><em>July 31<em>_st__ –Evening-_

"Good night Harry!" The twins shouted from down the hall before disappearing into their room. He smiled, his hand still raised in a parting wave. Harry didn't doubt he had a dopey smile on his face.

"Good night Harry, hope you liked your birthday?" Ginny's soft tone drifted from her door. To Harry's relief the girl had seemed to have gotten over her crush on him and now treated him like a brother. Actually more like a brother she actually liked.

"It was the best birthday I've ever had Ginny. And thank you for the gift, you're getting really good."

The younger girl grinned widely. "You're very welcome, I had fun making it. I think I might make a whole Quidditch set and spell them to actually work once we get to school."

"That's a great idea Ginny; I think it'd be brilliant." Harry pulled the knitted snitch with his initials stitched on the front out of his pocket. It was a true replica of a snitch, if you ignored the fact that it was made of yarn. "Talking about Quidditch, can you believe your dad was able to get those tickets to the World Cup! I still can't believe we actually get to go."

The previously sleepy girl now rushed towards in excitement, trying to bounce quietly. It was very late and everyone else had gone to bed. "I can't believe he managed to keep it a secret for as long as he did, dad is horrible at keeping secrets." Her grin grew even wider. "I'm so happy Charlie and Bill are going too! I know you've met Charlie already but you'll love Bill."

Harry paused for a moment. "Ginny, how did you know I've met Charlie?" He asked genuinely curious and then worried that Molly would find out about the 'Norbert Incident'.

Ginny snorted. "I'm Charlie's favorite, he tells me everything 'cause he knows I won't tell anyone or use it against him. By the way, it's Norbertta now." She giggled when Harry gave her a confused look.

"Wha?" There was a longer pause as Harry's tired brain tried to work out what his friend was trying to get at. "Wait you mean…" Harry chuckled. "We should really tell Hagrid once term begins."

Ginny smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well good night Harry." She turned back to her room all the while dancing and singing 'I'm going to the World Cup'.

Harry shook his head at the girl's antics but admittedly he was just as excited. "Good night Ginny." He walked to his room and once the door clicked shut behind him, he did a dance of his own all the way to his bed.

* * *

><p><em>August 20<em>_th__ – Too early in the morning-_

Harry groaned as a ray of morning sun shone through a crack in his window shade and right into his eyes. He rolled onto his side attempting to burrow himself deeper in his quilt. He was sure it was much too early to be awake since the house was still quiet and he couldn't smell any of the breakfast type smells he'd gotten used to waking up too since he'd moved in with the Weasleys.

As he tried to relax and hopefully drift back to sleep, he was struck with a sudden need, a need that had plagued man kind since the dawn of time when one is warm and trying to sleep; to pee or not to pee. He squirmed at first, then tried lying completely still but now he was simply more aware of the need to go than before.

A few tortuous minutes passed before he finally cursed loudly and grudgingly crawled out of bed. He pulled his glasses on and found the slippers Molly had knitted him for his birthday. He didn't bother changing out of his sleeping tank and cotton shorts, the need to go was quickly becoming a non-option and everyone was still asleep anyway.

Harry shuffled out into the corridor, suddenly thankful that the bathroom was right next to his room. Still groggy from sleep he never noticed the bathroom door open and walked right into the person exiting it.

Harry's sleepy state vanished the instant his face made contact with a _very_ naked chest. He stared up, wordlessly horrified at his blunder and felt the heat rise up to his cheeks.

It was one of twins…

He looked at the older boy's face, spotting the small mole on the right ear. Smiling inwardly he greeted the twin after backing away slightly, shamefully regretting no longer being in contact with the amazing expanse of muscled flesh.

"Morning Fred." Sounding as casual and unaffected as he could, "Sorry I didn't see you there, I was just… Well you know." Harry scratched at the back of his head in an awkward and nervous gesture causing the shoulder strap of his top to slip down.

Fred chuckled. It was one of Harry's favorite sounds.

"Morning Harry, no worries. It's all yours." Fred moved aside theatrically then stopped mid step. "Hold on Harry, how do you keep doing that? You always seem to know which one of us is which?" At first George and he thought it was just a fluke but so far Harry had never been wrong. Even their own mother mixed them up on occasion; it was skill they were rather proud of. His eyes then lingered on the younger teen's form.

Fred had gotten used to Harry wearing more form fitting clothes over the last month but Harry never really showed much skin. The stripy tank now hung off of one slim shoulder, showing off the teen's neck and collar bone –something Fred hadn't thought could be sexy until now- and Harry's breasts, though still small had grown a fair amount as well.

_He's not wearing a bra…_ Fred realised as his gaze drifted south, passed the loose cotton shorts and onto smooth and surprisingly muscular thighs. He groaned and the thought of those thighs wrapped around him. _No wonder George had been losing his mind that first week_.

"Um, Fred? Are you okay?" Harry stepped forward, hesitantly reaching for Fred's shoulder but stopped when he heard a small groan from the redhead. "Fred?" He asked again but pulled his hand back, suddenly very aware of his state of dress, or lack thereof. He noticed those amazing blue eyes glued to his exposed legs. _Merlin! Is he checking me out? Holy shite he really is!_ Harry's blush deepened and his heart seemed to thud louder in his chest. Hope blooming dangerously in the back of his mind.

"Oh right, sorry, just um thinking about how you're the only one who seems to be able to tell us apart…" Fred tried to explain away, actually embarrassed at being caught starring. And if the massive blush on Harry's face said anything, it was that he'd gotten caught.

Harry snorted out loud. That was the lamest excuse he'd ever heard. "No, you were starring." Calling Fred out and surprising himself a little but he'd always lacked a mouth filter so maybe not so surprising. He started to fidget as Fred smiled crookedly. Why did it have to be that smile? He always melted inside at that smile.

"Does it bother you?" It was unexpected question and Harry wasn't sure why Fred was asking.

Harry straightened up, his need for the bathroom forgotten. "It depends on why you're doing it I guess." It was an honest reply though he dreaded the possible answer. As much as he liked Fred and George and their increased protective streak, he still wanted them to see him as person. Anything else would hurt more than he wanted to imagine.

"Tell me how you can tell us apart first." The twin grinned playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes, _typical_, he stepped in closer, almost as close as he had been when he'd crashed into Fred a few minutes ago. His nerves were coming back and his stomach tightened; he was more exposed than he'd ever been and Fred was only wearing a pair of loose plaid sleeping trousers. Said trousers were barely clinging to Fred's narrow hips and Harry swallowed dryly.

He reached up, ignoring the fact that his hand was shaking lightly. He used his index and quickly tapped Fred's right earlobe. "You have a mole there… George's is on the left." Harry pulled his hand back feeling even more self-conscious and tried to look anywhere but at the naked torso in front of him. He clasped his hands together to keep himself from reaching out.

"Really?" Fred asked in surprise, he couldn't believe he and George had never noticed. Actually, no one had ever noticed except for Harry. He felt his excitement build, maybe it was a sign that the attraction wasn't one sided. "Thank you Harry, no one's ever bothered to look for the difference between George and I."

Harry smiled happily at the sincerity in Fred's voice, though he did wonder why no one else had noticed… He'd figured it out in second year before he'd even realised he was attracted to the pair. "I figured it out years ago but your welcome I guess." Harry glanced up through his fringe, "You going to answer my question now?" He asked flippantly and got an amused snort from the redhead.

"Because your fit Harry." Fred took the step to close the gap between them, his left hand reaching to gently slip the fallen strap back onto Harry's shoulder and then let his fingers linger longer than necessary. "Is that alright?" He asked quietly. He'd never been shy about it when he liked someone -neither was George- and it didn't matter if it was a girl or a bloke, George had even had a few encounters with some Muggles.

To Fred –and George-, Harry was different though. It wasn't about all that boy-who-lived nonsense or the fact that he was some rare magical being with a nice set of tits. Harry was Ron's best friend and their parents had taken him in as one of their own. It complicated things a lot. But most of all, Harry had grown to be more than just a physically attractive person; he was special to both George and himself and he didn't want to fuck it up.

Harry's brain seemed to have stalled; he wanted to shout _yes_, yes to Fred looking at him like he was the most beautiful person on the planet, yes to Fred bringing their bodies closer together and most of all yes to the gentleness and warmth of the hand on his shoulder. His breathing was speeding up, his palms were sweaty and he wasn't sure if he was going to run away or throw himself at the redhead.

The black haired teen did what he usually did in uncertain situations; jumped in blindly with both feet. He closed his eyes shut, pushed himself onto the tip of his toes and kissed Fred square on the lips. They stood there frozen, lips pressed together until finally Harry opened his eyes and pulled back. He started to stumble, suddenly feeling lightheaded but Fred caught him and pulled him in close.

"I'll take that as yes then?" Fred asked with a large grin.

Harry returned the grin, he was so happy he could burst. "Yeah." It came out a bit breathless but Harry was already leaning in for another kiss and couldn't have cared less in that moment. He didn't care about sounding like a schoolgirl or about the dopey smiles on their faces. He'd just had his first kiss, with Fred Weasley, and it had been brilliant. He was going to have another one right now. Harry felt Fred's arms circle around his waist has they shared another kiss, this one slow and their lips moved. It was even more brilliant than the first one.

A not-so-quiet cough startled the pair, Fred hands which had been rubbing slow circles over Harry's back froze and both teens looked towards the stairs where the noise had come from.

"Bill!" Fred called out, grudgingly let go of Harry but was happily surprised when the younger teen stayed close enough so that their arms were still touching. "You're early, how- how long have you been there?"

Bill Weasley stood at the top of landing, seemingly unbothered by the scene before him while a large grin pulled at his lips revealing a set of dimples. Harry was surprised by the man's calm demeanor and rock band style, by Ron's accounts of his eldest brother Harry had pictured an older version of Percy.

"I arrived early, didn't think anyone would be up yet but I figured you wouldn't want mum catching you snogging in the corridor." Bill walked closer to the pair and chuckled at their mortified expression. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, that's up to you two. You must be Harry, William Weasley, it's a pleasure."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well." Harry smiled up at the man before looking down when he felt Fred's fingers tangle in between his own, his smile widened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

As I marked off in the chapter, the Rita Skeeter article was written by Merula Aeolus after I issued a challenge of sorts to see if anyone could do it, since I had tried and failed. A big thank you to her for such a splendid job and being a mind reader lol

This folks is the last of the pre-done chapters, after this, updates will likely be sporadic and spaced out. Sorry but I've got a lot of stories on my plate and a busy life on top of all that.

I also want to thank every one who faved, followed, and reviewed. I was apprehensive about posting this but it seems I was worried over nothing. Ya'll are awesome, imaginary treats for all! XD


End file.
